It is sometimes very difficult to make an infant or very young child wear spectacles, in particular sunglasses, eyeglasses or comfort glasses. However, wearing sunglasses can be necessary, even obligatory, in case of strong sunshine or the need for vision correction.
Pairs of spectacles for infants comprising traditional branches exist. These spectacles do not hold their position on the infant's head particularly well and, not always being well accepted by the infant, can be easily removed by the latter.
Pairs of spectacles also exist whereof the arms are replaced by an elastic band. These spectacles have substantially the same drawbacks as those mentioned above.
To date, no pair of spectacles exists whereof wearing is easily accepted by an infant or very young child. It is the aim of the present invention to resolve this drawback.